SasuMel Drabbles
by ChibiArmyGeneral
Summary: These are drabble stories I am making for my favorite parring ever! Sasuke Uchiha x Melli Saimia. For my awsome sis! NEVER ENDING SasukexOC
1. Valentines Day

**Disclaimers: I do **_**NOT**_** own the show Naruto or any of it's characters nor do I own Melli. I only own Usaki!**

**Me:I'm Usaki and my friend is Melli.**

~Outside Konoha Academy~

"Melli-onee-san!" yelled a little girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "Usaki!" yelled back her friend; she had black hair and black eyes. Both were happy today because it was valentines day, the day they can show how much they care about a person without feeling awkward about it it's for all friends and/or lovers.

"Today's the day!" Usaki giggled to her friend. "Yeah, do you think he'll like it?" Melli asked and was blushing a lot. "Of course he will! I never lie to you sis and he likes you, he's just shy and can't make the first step so you got to!" "Well, alright." "That's my sis!" Usaki hugged her then went to find their friends.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Five girls yelled. A brunette with brown eyes, pinkette with green eyes, bluette with lavender eyes, and two blonds both with blue eyes. The brunette's name is Tenten; she's a sporty type girl. The pinkette is Sakura and is very energetic. The bluette is Hinata who is very shy. The first blonde's name is Ino who is a lot like Sakura. The other blond was Temari who is like Tenten but more competitive.

"Saku, Hina, Ten, Ino, Tema!" Melli and Usaki yelled as they greeted their friends. "Hey!" they shouted back as they all started chatting. "Do you girls have your gifts?" Usaki asked them. Sakura and Ino smiled, "Yep!" Temari and Tenten showed them theirs too. They all turned to look at timid Hinata. "Um…I…I don't know…if….he'll like it." "Don't be silly Hina-chan!" Sakura reassured her. "Yeah he likes so, so don't be afraid." Ino backed her up.

"You sure?" Hinata asked. "Yes", they all said in unison. "O-okay then." She smiled a bit. The girls had continued talking about what they were going to give the guys they like. While not noticing there were groups of boys; their fan clubs. Yes, Hianta, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari all had fanboys, but Melli was the most popular and had the most out of all of them. Usaki though wasn't popular, in fact hardly noticed but she was aware of the fanboys and became the unofficial 'Guard' to her friends, after all she can't have jerks coming around and hurt them now could she?

Behind the group of fanboys were another group of boys, the one's the girls like, but the guys hated the fanboys thinking the girls liked them. "I swear we are better than them!" yelled a boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes. "So true." Said a boy with messy brown hair and black eyes with a little puppy in his lap. "Hn." Said two boys one with long coffee brown hair and lavender eyes like Hinata, another with Black hair and onyx eyes. "Zzz…." Said the final boy with his brown hair in a ponytail and his brown eyes closed.

The blond was Naruto, the boy with the puppy is Kiba and the puppy's name was Akamaru. The guy with eyes like Hinata's is her cousin, Neji. The boy with black Hair is Sasuke, and the last boy sleeping is Shikamaru. There was one more boy sitting in a tree his name is Gaara he had red hair and green-blue eyes. "How Lovely!" A boy with black hair in a bowl cut shape and black eyes ran up to the guys. "Hey Lee," they all said not even caring.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Lee. "Them." They pointed to the group of fanboys. "Oh, yeah." Lee's spirit dropped and hit rocked bottom with the other guys. They seemed to be sulking for a long time over the boys making goggled eyes at the girls who were talking about the guys who were currently in 'sulk' mode and Usaki secretly glaring at the fanboys trying to have them get the hint, didn't work. Soon after the bell rang.

~Inside The Academy~

Everyone was settling into their classes and we're about to being their work. "Alright class you all can give your valentines out during the lunch break but right now can someone pick up the work?" Their sensei, Iruka, asked. "I will." said Melli. "Okay, thank you Melli." She nodded then stood up and went to pick up the work from the students. _'I have a bad feeling.'_ Usaki thought. You see as mentioned before she is very protective of her friends, especially Melli. She after all had the most fanboys out of all of them, and seems to not notice, her innocence just might be what makes them think she's so cute and vulnerable, she's so happy and obvious it really worries Usaki to have the thought of them taking that away from her.

So she's always watching her sister closely, and the fanboys are obvious to her glares, she after all was an invisible child, one who goes unnoticed. It's not like she cared at all about that anyways she knew who she was, she didn't need to be noticed for it. While Melli passed the papers to what she didn't notice was the guys blushing when she walked by or talked to see if they had their work. _'She's so cute!' 'Does she like me?' 'I hope she'll be my valentines!' _all of those thoughts Usaki could hear, it took all of her control to yell at them to shut up, after all the room was silent of voices. Only the thoughts lingered.

~During the lunch break~

"I don't know." Melli said shyly. "What if-" Usaki sighed. "Sis, he likes you so don't worry!" Melli nodded then began to walk over to Naruto and his gang, with Usaki and her friends behind. While the guys were planning on how to get to ask the girls before the fanboys they didn't notice the girls. "Okay, so I think we-" Usaki went to tap his shoulder. "Not now." Naruto said then went to talk again. Usaki sighed and did it again. 'I said not now." One more time, "Go away!" Usaki hit him. "Jerk! I was trying to talk to you!" "OW!" What did you do that for…uh….girl?" She sighed. "Hello, I'm Usaki and these are my friends who want to say something."

The guys looked at the girls, and they blushed. "Um….uh…we….w…would….l-like i….if-" Melli's No. 1 fanboy came up to the group and handed Melli a box. "Um, what's this?" "Open it!" he said. She did and in there was a necklace that was a red rose. "Melli-chan, will you be my valentines?" he asked. Usaki started to glare which he seemed to not notice. "Um, well…that's nice and all but….I was going to have someone else be my valentines." "Who is he?" asked the angry fanboy.

Melli started blushing red, "S…Sasuke Uchiha." The guys looked at Sasuke, his usually expressionless face showed shock, you see he had always liked Melli and he didn't think she cared for him. He started to smile but it faded away after, "But he's heartless he doesn't care for you!" "What do you know about him?" Asked Usaki mad, "He's heartless the Uchiha and Hyuuga are like that they have their great Sharingan and Byakugan they don't have a care who they hurt!" "Shut up you don't know anything about Uchihas or Hyuugas!" Usaki and the fanboy started a fight.

"Sis! Stop it!" Melli tried to stop it when the fanboy was going to hit Usaki, but Usaki dodged and instead he hit Melli. Melli-onee-chan!" she yelled when her sister was forced back and collapsed on the floor. "Sis!" She helped her up and Melli had a black eye. All the kids started laughing. Melli then started crying and ran off. "Melli!" Sasuke yelled and ran after her. "Why you…JERKS!" Usaki screamed and attacked everyone who was laughing. Yep she lost it, no one and she means NO ONE! Hurts her sister even by accident without her beating them up, even if it were to be a hopeless fight.

~Outside Konoha Academy~

Melli was outside the Academy crying with her head down. Sasuke had found her like that and slowly went to comfort her. "Melli?" he asked softly. She tensed hearing him; she didn't want to hear him make fun of her. He sat down next to her and gave her a hug. "It's okay, don't cry…" She was shocked he was comforting her. **"I told you sis, he likes you!" **_'Does he really like me?" _"And Melli?" She sniffs, "Y-y-yes?" "I hope you'll be my valentines." She looked up surprised. "You do?" "Yeah." He smiled and held out a bracelet that had a yin/yang symbol with a blue rose around and silver butterflies.

Melli blushed when he put it on her. "I was glad when you said you liked me, and I always will Melli, I promise that I will now and forever and will protect you and keep you safe." He hugged her tight and wasn't going to let go until she knew that.

After Usaki managed to teach the jerks a lesson she went out to find her sister. When she found her, she was being held on to by Sasuke Uchiha. She smiled, _'Looks like sister is okay after all.' _She smiled as the sat their for awhile. After Melli calmed down she looked at Sasuke and gave him a small kiss. Usaki knew then they'd be together forever, and she'd promise that she'd protect that, Melli will always be her sister, even if not by blood, but by heart and spirit.

She walked up to them as if she just came. "Hey you two lunch break is almost over time to head back!" Melli looked at her sister. "But-" Usaki smiled, "Don't worry they won't laugh at you, I had a good talk to them." She held up her hand to her sister's black eye and her hand began to glow. Sasuke watched amazed as Usaki healed Melli's black eye. "Okay time to go." Usaki said when the black eye was gone and turned to head back, with a smile on her face. Melli and Sasuke followed holding their hands together.

**Me: Yay I finished it!**

**Sasuke: Why did you do this?**

**Me: Because I can!**

**Neji: I don't think that's a good reason.**

**Me: Whatever I just am making these drabbles which will be never ending! I'll always come up with new stories for my sis! **

**Melli: Read and review please! Or sis will be upset.**

**Me: Yeah I just want to find a way to make them better after all I want to give my sis the best I can!**


	2. Why don't you kiss her?

**Me:Hey everyone I am finally putting up another chapter! This is a song one-shot.(I got this idea when I listened to this on the radio haven't heard it in a long time)**

**Neji:This takes place after we all graduated. Melli and Sasuke have been doing a lot of missions.**

**Tenten:So Sasuke thinks Melli doesn't like him anymore when she's doing missions with this new guy.**

**Me:So we decided to play him this song!**

Why don't you kiss her?

By:Jesse McCartney

~Sasuke's p.o.v.~

I sighed, I finished my latest mission which was to retrive a scrool that was stolen by mist ninja. I plopped down on my bed starring at the ceiling. I didn't feel like eating, I haven't in a while. Not since I've seen her with_ him_.

We're the best of friends

And we share our secrets

She knows everything that is on my mind

~Flashback~

"Hey Sasuke!" Melli said walking towards him. I hid something from her. "What are you doing Sasuke?" "Nothing." I said. She giggled, "Have a present for your crush?" "N-no!" _'Damn did I just stutter?' _"yeah right." She chuckled. "well I have to go do my next mission! Bye!" she ran off into the other direction. "Melli!" she didn't hear. I sighed and headed to do my mission.

~End of flashback~

Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

I just don't get it, was it just some academy crush, but since she's been doing missions with him, I've wanted to be with her more, what is this! UGH!

~Outside his window~

"Uchiha you're an idiot!" Usaki whispered "Admit you love her already and go to her damnit!" "What are you doing?" "Wha-ah!"Usaki fell and hit the ground. " Owww….." "You okay, Usaki?" "Yeah,owwww….." "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you." "I wasn't scared!Plus you don't just sneak up on people anyways Hyuuga!" She glared at Neji. "I didn't sneak up on you I just asked what you're doing up in a tree...infront of Sasuke's house."

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

"And what is that?" neji asked looking around to find the source of the voice. Usaki pointed up to the music player. "I put it there because I'm trying to get Uchiha to admit he likes Melli and go to her and confess." "She was right then." "Who?"

"Tenten, she said that you'd try and play matchmaker for your friend Melli." "Well she's like my sister and I want her to be happy. Is that wrong?" "No it isn't." "Wait, why are you here Hyuuga?" "Because Tenten wanted me to make sure you didn't beat Sasuke half to death. I guess she didn't get what you meant when you said 'Knocking sense into Sasuke!'."

"Guess so, now quiet while I check on him." Usaki started climbing back up the tree. "Yeah, that's so not stalker-like at all."Neji smirked. "Gah!" Usaki fell again. "Do you enjoy causing me pain?" she said looking at him not getting up. "Maybe." "Damn you, Hyuuga, now shut up."she climbed back up,not falling and continued watching Sasuke. _'Wow, that does sound stalker like.' _she thought.

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

~Back with Sasuke~

"She's my friend though. If I really care shouldn't I want what makes her happy? If I tell her then it can ruin everything. If I don't then I cold really lose her. If I tell her and she doesn't feel the same then I'm doomed. I don't and she does like me but doesn't think I like her back then I'm still doomed! Damn this is hard!"

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

"Where is that coming from?" I looked around. "I don't even know who the hell this is!Shut up music you're confusing me!"** (A/N=Me:~Anime sweatdrop forms~**

**Neji:Why am I still here?)**

What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

"Okay I'm going to do this!" I said and headed out. I started running over to her. I don't know what's going to happen but I'm going to say it. I'm a shinobi who risk my life all the time ans so does she, so this is just another risk I have to take.

"Finally!" Usaki cheered and ended up falling again. "Eek!" she closed her eyes awaiting for an impack but it didn't happen. "Huh?" she looked and saw Neji catched her. "You're a cluts…" "Yeah, I know,thanks I got to go and make sure Sasuke goes through with it. See ya!" she waved and ran off. "Stalking still…" Neji murmured. "I heard that Hyuuga!" She yelled back at him.

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

I see her house and knocked on the door. "Coming." I heard her say coming towards the door. "Hey Sasuke." Melli said opening her door and letting me in. "Melli…" "Yeah?" "I…..I love you Melli Rose Saimia. I always have and will promise to protect you! You're the most beautiful,smart,strong,kind,funny girl I've ever met!" melli looked shocked, but…happy? She hugged me. "Sasuke-kun…I love you too." She said. After a long time I smiled.

Why don't you kiss her?

'_I will.'_ I tilted her head up to look at me. I cold see in her eyes that she was happy, I always wanted to see her that way. "So beautiful…" I said before I put my lips on hers.

Usai mentally did a chibi dance! _'Finally he did it!'_

'_And Usaki, stop stalking me.' _I said in my head knowing Usaki will be listening to our thoughts.

'_Damn you Uchiha! I'm not stalking besides if I didn't this wouldn't be happening.'_

'_True.'_

'_Have fun.'_

'_Will do.'_

'_But you hurt her I'll kill you!'_

'_Don't worry I won't and I'll protect her always.'_

'_Good I leave her in your hands.'_

She smiled and walked off leaving us alone. But I swear I saw some kind of white flash. _'Usaki, you better hope I don't find that picture.'_

**Me:Tada! Done with another one!**

**Neji:I still don't get why I must-**

**Me:Well you were so shut up!**

**Neji:~sighs~**

**Me:Rate and review! Be nice this was my first song-fic and I'm still new to writing stories!**


	3. First Date

**Disclaimers: I do **_**NOT**_** own the show Naruto or any of it's characters nor do I own Melli. I only own Usaki!**

**Me: Another story! This one also includes some NaruHina so don't like don't read!**

**Melli: Those still here, enjoy!**

First Date

It was a normal day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Melli and Sasuke both confessed to each other and Sasuke has just asked her out! So of course they are going out on their first date but they are both shy **(A/N: not that they'd-well Sasuke'd-ever admit it)** about the date. So Melli went to the one person she felt could help…her best friend, Usaki.

"Sis? Can I ask you something?" Melli asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Usaki replied.

"Well…I'm going on my date with Sasuke tonight to this nice restaurant and I'm nervous about going so I was wondering if you'd come?"

"You mean like a double date? Sis, I'd love to help you with that, but I don't have a date. I never do. So that can't really work. Though I do know Naruto asked Hinata out but her father isn't sure about them being alone. Maybe we can get him to say okay if you four go on the double date! That'll help you and Hinta since you're both nervous about the date."

"…That's a good idea sis! I'll go and talk with them right now."

"No problem."

"Sis, can you come with me to the Hyuuga compound, I'm sure it'll be more convincing if both of us go."

"Sure, if it'll help you out."

Little while later at the Hyuuga compound. Melli and Usaki were sitting across the room from Hiashi, Neji and Hinata.

"So you all plan to go as a group?" Hiashi asked with stern glare.

"Yes, we though it would be better if we all went together…" Melli started nervously.

Hearing his doubting thoughts, Usaki stepped in. "Lord Hyuuga, I understand you are concern for you daughter's well-being and happiness. Naruto might not be from a high powerful clan but is a strong shinobi all himself and with Sasuke there to keep him in line plus Melli to make sure Hinata isn't alone, will be the outcome of a good date opposed to them being by themselves." She said.

Hiashi raised his brows in curiosity at Usaki's theory; after a long silence and a heavy sigh he reluctantly agreed to let them do the double date. "Alright, my daughter may go with the Uzumaki boy with you and Uchiha."

"Thank you Lord Hyuuga." Melli said getting up then bowed. Hinata got up as well and took Melli to her room so they could get ready. Usaki smiled a bit at their happiness of preparing for a date then she got up. "Well, guess I'll be going, since my work here is done." She said turning to walk out.

Both Hiashi and Neji nodded their goodbyes as she walked out.

Melli and Hinata had spent a couple of hours getting ready. Melli is wearing a long, silver, strapless dress with a split going from her mid thigh to her ankles and matching gloves plus a silver chain and white diamond necklace. Hinata is wearing a thin strap lavender dress down to her feet with a violet chain and purple amethyst necklace.

(.com/albums/ac60/StarxOfxThexCosmos/Naruto%20Rpcs/?action=view¤t;=)

They started heading out when Neji had stopped them at the door. "What is it, Neji?" Melli asked, confused at his actions. "Uncle wants me to escort both of you to the restaurant to make sure you get there safely." He explained. "Oh, f-father does." Hinata said in understanding. "Alright then, I guess." Melli answered, with that they continued their walk.

Later once they were in front of the restaurant, Neji left then Melli and Hinata went inside to join Sasuke and Naruto. As Neji walked out, he hid into some bushes in front of a window where he could see where his cousin was with her double date. **(A/N: Who didn't see that one coming?) **

"Spying on your cousin, eh?"

Neji turned away seeing Usaki crouched near him. "Just doing it at my uncle's request." Neji replied. Usaki merely nodded.

~In Lotus Paradise Restaurant~

Melli and Hinata walked into the restaurant seeing Sasuke and Naruto waiting for them.

(Don't feel like describing what they look like so here is the picture: .com/image/naruto%20and%20sasuke/be_?o=5)

The guys smiled at them seeing them approach. "Did you wait long?" Hinata asked. "No we got here a couple minutes ago." Naruto answered. Sasuke only nodded. "That's good." Melli said. Then the hostess came and led them to an empty table. Melli and Sasuke sat across the booth from Naruto and Hinata.

After the lady handed them their menus and left they all looked at it in silence. After awhile Melli decided to start some kind of conversation, "The Tempura looks good." "Yeah it does but in think I might get the Shabu Shabu." Hinata replied.

Then their waitress came and asked what they wanted to drink. Sasuke and Melli asked for water, while Hinata and Naruto got iced tea. "Now what will you be having today." She said pen and pad ready in hand. Sasuke had explained what they all would be eating. "I'll be having the Sashimi, my date will get Kaiseki. The idiot is getting Soba and his date wants Shabu Shabu." When he finished he handed their waitress the menus.

She wrote down the food orders and took the menus. "Your food will be out shortly." She said and left.

All of them stayed in silence for a while but ended up have small chats here and there.

~Outside with our little spies~

Usaki and Neji were watching them through the window, being completely silent…until:

"Doesn't seem like there is much going on." Neji stated.

"Thank you Sir Obvious. First off Melli and Hinata are shy about the date and Sasuke doesn't talk much in the first place, Naruto is the only talkative one but he just isn't sure as to what to say." Usaki explained.

"Shut it Miss I-Think-I-Know-Everything." Neji spat.

"Like you're one to talk Mr. Destiny."

"…."

"That's what I thought." Usaki sighs, feeling a bit guilty.

~Back in the restaurant~

All of them were eating their food and were having friendly chats.

Hinata wasn't being so shy with Naruto, he was being his usual self. Sasuke was actually being talkative and Melli was having a fun time. It turned out well, just like Usaki had expected.

Once they were done with their food, Naruto and Sasuke after a mini argument split the bill and took the girls out for a walk. Neji and Usaki followed silently.

"It's really nice out." Hinata commented seeing it was a full moon as they walked by a river.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto replied.

"It's been a while since the night has been this pretty." Melli said. Sasuke nodded.

After some time the guys took them back to the Hyuuga Compound.

"Thanks for taking us out tonight." Melli said. "Yeah…it was fun." Hinata added. "No problem!" Naruto said, with a big, toothy grin. Sasuke just, kind of gave a half smile. After both boys walked off and the girls went inside.

Neji had gotten up and was going to enter through a different way, like he came back from training while Usaki waiting a few more minutes.

About eh…40 minutes later, Usaki decided she waited long enough and was going to go to the door to get Melli.

The door open to show…Neji. He had let her in.

"She is up in Hinata's room." Neji said.

"Thanks, and sorry about the whole, Mr. Destiny thing…that was too far." Usaki replied then headed up to Hinata's room.

~In Hinata's room~

Melli and Hinata were talking quietly about the date. Usaki had came up and knocked. "Come in…" Hinata said. She walked in. "Ready to go sis?" "Yeah." Melli replied. "Bye Hinata! Talk to you later!" Melli replied and walked out with Usaki. Hinata waved by to them and got ready to sleep.

~Later back at Usaki's place~

"Have fun sis?" "It was nice…I liked it." Melli blushed lightly. "Glad to hear…you deserve to be happy." "Y-"

"Night sis." Usaki replied then headed off to bed.

"Night." Melli did the same, dreaming happily over how the date went.

**Me: Still kind of short but I've been having writers block!**

**Melli: It's okay sis.**

**Me: Also, I didn't go into details of the date, well…I've never been on a date so how am I going to put on what to say or what to do! If you got any suggestions tell me and I'll probably edit this chapter.**


End file.
